


pretty face

by latenights



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Vampire! Oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3435095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latenights/pseuds/latenights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your face," Iwaizumi blurts out. "It’s nice." </p>
<p>Oikawa’s lips curl into a frown. “Not that I’d know would I?” he mumbles, punctuating his sentiment with a weary sigh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pretty face

**Author's Note:**

> anon: Vampire Oikawa who constantly is upset he can't see himself in a mirror and Iwa has to constantly reassure him that he looks fine and one night they get drunk and Iwa starts to describe his face in a lot of detail since Oikawa probably hasn't seen himself in YEARS

They’re laying side by side on their messy bed, inebriated, Oikawa’s cold hand resting over his in the space between their bodies. They don’t speak but Iwaizumi is too attuned to the man next to him. Too aware of the rise and fall of his chest, his distant eyes, and the flutter of his eyelashes when he blinks. It doesn’t take long before his gaze lingers too long on Oikawa’s face. It takes even less time for his hand to lift from under Oikawa’s palm to caress the vampire’s cool cheek. Startled, Oikawa flinches at the touch before he turns his head to face him and relaxes, although his eyes speak of curiosity.

"Iwa-chan?"

"Your face," Iwaizumi blurts out. "It’s nice." 

Oikawa’s lips curl into a frown. “Not that I’d know would I?” he mumbles, punctuating his sentiment with a weary sigh. It’s not the first time his boyfriend is upset about his lack of reflection. If Iwaizumi were to answer honestly, he worries about it far more than he needs to, because Oikawa could sport basketball shorts and crocs with socks and still make it look good. Although, now that he thinks about it, spending centuries without knowing what one looked like would be warrant a lot to be upset about. 

"Your eyes…" Iwaizumi starts, sorting out his words in his alcohol-filled haze.

"My eyes…?"

"They’re brown," he continues. "The same brown like your hair. Like warm coffee." He traces his thumb under Oikawa’s eye. "Like the earth. They look like dark amber in the light." If he were a bit more sober he would’ve cringed at his words. He’s terrible at things like this, but he catches the upwards tug at the corners of Oikawa’s lips and keeps pushing himself forward. 

He licks his lip, mustering the courage to continue. “And your eyelashes,” he says slowly. “I swear they’re the longest I’ve seen on anyone ever. I can feel them when you press your face close.”

Oikawa is completely turned on his side now, watching him with piqued interest and an affectionate smile. “What else?” he prods quietly, excitedly. 

His fingers smooth down the curve of his boyfriend’s cheek and across the line of his jaw. “High cheekbones,” he points out. “A square jaw that’s rounded at the edges. Kind of gives you a baby face.”

"Hey."

"It’s true." He pinches the bridge of Oikawa’s nose, resulting in the other huffing indignantly. "And you’ve got kind of an upturned nose, with a smooth slope. And little freckles across it. Very unnoticeable. I can only see them this close."

"Is that bad?"

"No, they’re nice. And your eyebrows are thin but they have a strong arch to them. Now your lips." He smooths his thumb over them. "You’ve got like a really nice, um, shit what was it called, like, a cupid’s bow? And the corners of your mouth are turned up like you’re always ready to smirk."

"Anything wrong with that?"

"It’s annoying and I want to smack it off sometimes when you’re being irritating."

"Rude," Oikawa remarks, but his happy grin takes out any ounce of bite in his comment.

His smile, too radiant and too close, nearly knocks the breath out of him. Oikawa is gorgeous, he thinks distantly. Beautiful. Too beautiful sometimes. He shifts closer to the vampire, thumb still against Oikawa’s bottom lip.

"I want to kiss them all the time," he whispers in the small distance between them. "I want to kiss you." 

Oikawa’s features melt into warm surprise, eyes wide and mouth slightly parted. He nearly gasps when Iwaizumi seals their lips together before his eyes flutter shut to the sweet sensation. He smells and tastes of beer, but they’re beyond the point of caring about such things. There’s only the feeling of Oikawa fingers in his hair, Oikawa’s cool skin against his palm, their breathes mingling between them. He’s even more flushed when he pulls away and the vampire laughs at his red cheeks before nuzzling into his neck. He can feel Oikawa grinning against him.

"Thank you, Iwa-chan."

Iwaizumi presses a kiss to his forehead. “Yeah. Anything for you.”


End file.
